Marumi's Mystery Losses
by anielsen33326
Summary: There are, lol, LOTS of fics I found that might as well be fics purely based off of show elements. I will eventually re-edit this story. If this stays, then yay. So to clear some things; italics is any language other than Japanese, the Tensa part is, well, "Tensa Zangetsu"(TYBW Arc), Marumi's Zanpakuto is Kagami no Seirei, and, yes, "Author Powers" exist.


The Marumi Mystery Losses

*Note: most of the characters will be speaking Japanese; that is one of the first languages they're taught, like Spanish-Speaker kids for English.

*And then some

*Italics will sometimes represent a non-Japanese language, while normal text will be Japanese-the "initial" language*

_Loss of A Best Friend_

A dead body. That was what they saw. Tetsu Carmyle's body. One of their best friends, and Marumi knew this. She stared at the mirror that rested on the wall across for them, on the other side of the tavern, seeing, for some mysterious, near-impossible reason, nothing. A misty nothing. But she has a feeling that Raiya can.

It looks abandoned and run-down like stone taverns of old, but inside is a big wooden space, packed with wooden tables and chairs, strengthened with spirit energy. The bar is to their left in the corner, your typical modern club bar, an extensive collection of alcoholics usually gobbling up the drinks like it's Thanksgiving, when it tastes of turkey. By the wooden door, there is the stage, black in color, the platform itself being white. Whole movie lights, amplifiers, cords, etc. around for those demons and souls who wanted to give singing a go, no matter how drunk or how badly they sang. Marumi and her friend stood in-between the door and the stage.

There was obviously battle damage, considering the obliterated wooden tabletops and the crack on the tavern bar-luckily, the alcohol went undamaged. Maybe the killer was an alcoholic, which is usually the case. But there is a lack of blood. Marumi looked to her right, her bestie, who trains alongside Marumi when Gramps takes her and some other untrained or rusty relatives out for training, stood stockstill, blood-lilac lips agape. Raiya, or Shita Rairumi, as she prefers to be called, brown braided hair draped sideways on lilac-light skin, peasant kimono from the Meiji Era some 3000-something years ago. Marumi feels her, her shock. After all, it is not everyday you find a dead, clean-cut corpse on the floor. Except if you train in your respective killer heritage.

_Killer_-as in_ murderers_. And Marumi is very sure that one of her family did NOT do this. "It's a mystery now," Marumi allowed herself to tear up. "Gramps would be so proud, yet disgusted, of course, that something as clean-cut as that could happen right under our noses. It's the dead of night, after all. Patrol time." she whispered in mourning.

"But your Gramps is out on a mission." Rairumi choked on her own tears.

"Peruvian camp under an ISIS attack. Perfectly understandable."

"Still…"

"No! Tetsu-san would want us to get revenge on his killer. Make him pay."

"What if it's a her?"

"Who cares?" she said coldly. "We must solve this. There's the smell of papyrus."

Only whimpers, whines, and sniffles penetrated the ugly air at this point.

"I'll go look," Marumi continued.

Walking around, there were various things out of place. Small, doe-round black eyes with a silver sclera and iris, black iris with a scarcely-noticed beam of gold, noticed that the vanity in the back where makeup and staring occured, and practice, like Marumi herself has done, is left only a crack, the blush, eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, and all except the contact lenses packs were all missing.

Said mirror was also broken in thin lines in an X-shaped pattern, misty dust layered on top of the surface. _Just great,_ she thought to herself, _now it's unusable._ "Let's hope this clears up soon. Mirror Mess'o Mayhem!" The broken mirror implodes on itself, dust flying everywhere, the tavern completely infected in the pollen-like mess. Everywhere where there is dust, a mirror shard surrounds it all, perhaps a thousand floating in this bloody air. And on the vanity desk, a calligraphy paper was left. She wrinkled her nose at this. "Anti-Discovery Mirror Dust,_ tou-san _said." She emphasized _tou-san _bitterly. Dad. Father.

"Evaporating Mirror Dust…" it was but a whisper, but she heard her best friend nevertheless. Still shocked still by the door, eyes facing the ceiling as if to say, "Please take me away, I don't understand anything, dear God."

And so Marumi stared back at the small piece of paper, squints, and sees something she should never have seen at all.

"We're going out, Rairumi."

"Wha…?" the other girl whispered absentmindedly.

"Kagami is sheathed, don't worry. We _have _to do this."

"Wait, what did it say?"

"Ughhhhhhh!" Marumi combs a hand through her short, black hair, sliced off by her hidden sword for risk of getting in the way, the contact lenses pack in the other hand.. "Fine!"

Currently, they are walking along a gravel path in Brazil, in a jungle, with foliage at every turn. Palm trees with a magical scent, a gold gravel path emitting a chill, sticky substance, animals that look like movie conglomerations, and Raiya is the only one getting bashed in the face.

"Do we _have _to walk through here?" Raiya moans. This is the third day of looking through possible locations, and _of course _Raiya brings it up now that Marumi is not shushing her. And it's four in the afternoon.

"_Shrine of the ancients,_

"_Sun of the Spears,_

"_Ancient ones descend upon fears._

"_Travel to where the the travelers despair,_

"_And you shall bloody this friend again." _the sword-wielding girl chanted stoically.

"A riddle?! Really?!"

"We must take revenge for Carmyle. And this is the last one I could think of. And this is like the millionth time you said that!"

They already went through, like, 200 Mesoamerican/Mesopotamian temples(really, it was only 50) since they left home, and Marumi has been shushing the stupid girl for making noise._ When will she learn that revenge is a good thing right now?! Ugh, the idiot!_

"I'm sorry…" Raiya whispered fearfully, trailing further behind now.

"It's just up ahead now."

"Really?!"

"Yes! Now hurry the…" she stopped herself from entering sailorship. That's Father's job. "up!"

"Fine!" Raiya!

"RAIYA! SLOW DOWN!"

"MY NAME IS RAIRUMI!"

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" _smack!_

"Ow!" they rubbed their again-bloodied foreheads, Marumi having smashed into her partner's despicable buttcheeks. Taking this opportunity, she shoved her friend behind herself to peer at that the bold _thing_ that dared stand in her way.

"Great! The stupid door is runic close-up! _Now_ how are we supposed to get inside!" Taking a closer look, this door has Aztecan descriptions, her maternal family's language underneath. Raiya can't read this all that much, considering she isn't one.

"_Close up, you fiendish fool! The divine gods Quetzalcoatl and An'ko Ish'a-ka shall smite all who fear the devourer! Beware when the Divine Globe descends and banish trespassers, you mortal beasts!_

"An'ko Ish'a-ka, Dad's Kovian china! That Chimera was vanquished a long time ago! Don't tell me that sun con-whatchumacallit garbage returned again!"

"What are you talking about, Marumi?"

"Ugh…" Marumi sighed. This is _really _annoying. "Sometimes, Gramps teaches us- me and my maternal family-ancient languages, like the Aztecs, Incans, Mayas, the Chinese, Shakespearan languages. Of course, we learn other especial languages, too. You know that."

"How are we going to open the door?"

_Sigh! _"I don't know." She whispered. She sat down against the wall, sat in a fetal position and just cried.

_The Ouija Board!_

Eight o'clock, said the sun. Marumi could still hear the tick-tock of the sundial. The stone clock appeared out of nowhere, spiraling up from the ground once the sun hit the horizon about an hour ago.

_Click! _"_...we summon the servant of the devil, the evil one spread from shards. We summon the tears of the screamers, howling in Hell." _She could hear. "_Ohhhhhh! Ohhhhhh!" _Marumi glanced over at Raiya, sitting just like herself against a tree. She could hear those teen-boy voices repeating those sounds again. Over and over.

The girl was still crying, not moving at all. _Didn't she hear it? _She made no sign of even having heard these voices. Marumi knows she's heard it somewhere, but she could scarcely recall. Only this memory came up…

"_Hey, hey!" A young girl with long black hair, silver eyes, was laying on the ground, a wooden roof over her head. _

_Home._

_A tanned hand waved away the bangs of her hair. Sun-kissed blond hair with a reddish-sunset ring of his own hair at the crown of his head, a sweet, concerned, relieved, sad smile greeted these eyes. "Hey, can you hear me?"_

"_...Blue eyes…" the girl whispered._

"_Marumi-chan...I'm sorry." The man pulled her into a hug, a cotton-candy sweet embrace._

_Really, she could feel cotton-candy on him, now onto her.. _

"_Wha?" The girl whispered. _

_The man started to comb large hands through her long, waist-length ebony hair. "Let's just hopes this never happens again. You could've _died…_"_

"_Wha?"_

"_Shush! That's a talk for later." And they said nothing else._

"_Marumi Tensa-Antonello!_"

_Ahhhh! _Suddenly, she could feel herself falling down, spinning through a colored blur. Sparkled mirror colors passed her by. At this pitch, she could wear her voice out!

_Omph!_ "...Where am I?" Marumi whispered, exasperated.

".._Woah!_" One voice said.

Ah! English-speakers.

Marumi stood herself up, trying to look imposing.

For some reason, one blob-it's an obese-held a full-length mirror in front of her.

The hair that she held so stiff this morning was unveiled to be a silky, slightly-ruffled mess, floating down over her shoulders, _just a bit. _

_At least I've got my hair back, _she thought.

She wore a white blouse with a mirror pendant over her pasty neck, the same silver has her now-changed eyes, a black skirt just barely touching the floor covering a thin figure. At least, she wore her regular lilac sandals, and her sword was still strapped over her waist. Black nails peeked out of crossed arms.

"_Why am I here?_" She demanded in English. That would be best for the time being.

The mirror rolled sideways at this declaration. The blubber-based beach balls of kids shivered, it seems. The least fatty, the one in the middle, decided to man up and say something. Beach-blond hair, ovular around the waist, a dreadful dinosaur jumpsuit.

"_We command you, she-devil, to-_" Marumi raised an eyebrow, despite her slightly taller 14-year-old height. "_To k-kil-kill-_"

"_The neighbor's dog!_" The fattest one said, not bothering to describe his appearance. "_And that old man across the street!_"

"Wha-fine!" Marumi clapped her hand over herself, wide-eyed. _She just agreed to it!_

"_Yes!Ummummum!_" High-fives all around. And whispers in the shadows.

"Ugh, I'll go, stupid humans!"

Marumi stood in front of the door, the creaky door that looked eerily imposing with that holly wreath over the window. _An insult! Only Dad and me should do that!_

Gathering up her courage, she knocked on the door. Which sounded bells through it.

After a minute of tapping her shoes against the wooden patio, a crotchety old man answered the door. "_Do you have my shoes!" _

_What? _He opened the door. He looked her up-and-down, seeming to try to find something on her that would satisfy her approach. And then he noticed her shoes.

"_Old Mister Crochet, right?_" Marumi asked. The man looked at her surprised.

"_Me wife!_" He hugged and beckoned her in. Turning a left, they came across a blue coffee table, the same color as the ballet shoes that the dog's soul forced on her before she ate it.

It tasted disgusting.

The bean bags were a silvery color, like that of ghosts in the movies.

Sitting themselves down, he exclaimed, tossing his hands in the air, "_My wife has come home!_" "_Why am I your wife?"_

"_Why, wifey-poo! Ye said that you woul' come back, you will! You 'ave the shoes, you'd reincarnate and come back ter' me…_" he whispered the last part.

"_Um, I'm sorry to break it to you, but I was told to kill the neighbor's dog-you know, those fatsos?"_

The old man just waved a hand around and said, "_oh, those old boys-troublemakers, they are! Yeh never find a sack'o skin'n bones these parts anymore! Oh, what the wirl' has come to!_" He moaned, and just slid down the beanbag.

"_Uh, somewhat true, but I am not your wife. She could be wandering around for the right vessel?_"

5 minutes silence and Marumi slurping the tea noisily, an' then "_Oh, I give up, wifey-poo!_" he screamed to the ceiling-perhaps the heavens above. "_You 'ave the shoes and yet ye don't come. OH what a waste me lives been, ahkamnen- Seek_" Marumi gasped, horrified. It's Samoan!"_ the spirit, __Itzcuintli_!"

_What?! _

"_Take shoes, first youth!" _A gravely voice surrounded his mouth as the green soul floated toward a portrait, which she just noticed had a picture of fat, ugly woman petrified in screams-she could feel her pain.

Before it would disappear into the Aztec afterlife, her silver soul-Gintama, Father would crack- floated up and shrieked,_ "__Youth is a Shard of mirrors, ancient one!_" And then it disappeared, not to be chased by bad spirits in this world.

She just stood there for an hour, letting her mind register this new, previously-unknown-to-her soul destruction.

_He did not perform the proper ritual, nor the burials. _She thought to herself. And then the sounds of howlers and chirping crickets floated on through the window which had mysteriously opened-those wolves were wolfing in mourning pain. She knew they could smell it.

It was ten-something at night when she finally left the haunted house,_ as you will now be dubbed, creaky house, _to drop off the useless, noisy dog at the kids.

With the contract released, as she could feel, some sparkly spirits ringed-around-the-rosie her back to the temple from which she disappeared.

Too tired and exhausted from today, she slept against the door, shoes kicked out towards the jungle again.

_Does No One Answer To Humans?_

_Bang! _"Stupid Aztecs!" our heroine exclaimed the next morning, back into regular ol' Japanese, the shoes from the noisy dog cramped against a crack in this wall-of-a-door. "Why does Gramps have to be so-_huh?!" _The stone doors split in two down the middle and pulled itself apart, green slipping through the cracks.

_Click! Well, that's better, _she thought and she traversed this new territory.

The first thing inside was a tall stone maze, about 1000 meters high, higher than she could jump. The walls appeared to reach the ceiling.

Two steps. _Clink! _A cold tickling sensation overcame her, trapping her in a pleasureable field of a "Winter Wonderland Mirror", one her dad allowed her to touch once. She looked down, and she saw the exact same thing. A circle the transparency of crystal ice, small enough to cover her Elsa-ice, size 5 ballet slippers-which she could barely fit, considering her feet are about 2 sizes larger. There was green snow encasing the outline of the ice-mirror, and her reflection showed to see herself with..him! _Again, _she thought happily.

The mirror twisted itself back underground, the stone blanketing it once more, to much sadness. Sighed. _Onwards now._

"Where is she?!" she screamed.

A while into this labyrinth ago, she set her black hair up into a bun again, unsheathed her bladed companion, leaped herself back into her mirror world for a change of dress and a compass (the shoes refused to come off), and set about finding her friend again. The dress was of traditional Aztec priestess wear, which her companion would only allow.

Much time had passed for our heroine, and if one were to bang their head on the ceiling of this pyramid of a temple to peer out, they would've seen that they were halfway over.

But alas, she only knew of Gramps apt to do so. She herself could scarcely jump 250-300 meters if she tried.

_Crack! _She halted advance. Peering around the corner, she could only see a squirrel.

A mini staring contest contest silently passed between them, before the squirrel blinked and raged sabertooth teeth.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Left, right, left, left, right, up ahead, left, left, right, right, up, left, left, and so on and so on.

Squish, and there'd be a pit.

Squelch, and a water monster would try to devour your foot.

Bam, and the stone would fly at you.

Some turns had flamethrowers; some had beasts; some had undead staff-wielding skeletons; and some had some object that tried to capture you.

Wherever there was an inscription, some hideous horror or trap of light would come out to play.

Some reflective surfaces would blind you for a bit while an Ice Age creature would bare fangs.

There was no time to stop; not one place or when .

Despite her family heritage, which she seemed to have forgotten, and all that, she just kept running.

Eventually she reached the next obstacle.

But before that came a reprieve came in the form of something…

"_Ah!_" _Bang!_

"Bakaneee!" You idiot! "WHAT WAS THAT!" And she bashed the monsters in anger with spiritual energy in anger. It came as a surprise to all of them.

Just an everyday boy darted around the globs of monster slime. "_Up!_"

He stood up, pimply petrified in horror, brown nearly-bald hair grimy from whatever might've shredded it off; there were parts that looked like mohawk remnants pushed aside. "_I'm sorry!_" he screeched in English."_ I didn't mean to!_"

"_What?_" she monotoned, sending a shiver up his spine. _Sniff! _No smells of fuzzy monster for the time being. "_Let's go, filthy human._" now he looked a bit confused.

"You're filthy and you're _filthy! Ugh!" _she cringed, bemoaned. Muddied all over, he is. Luckily she's fast enough to dust the dustiness.

"_Are you heading for the altar, too?_" he whispered meekly.

"_Yeah, what of it?_"

"_Weeeeeeeell, I'm just a merc treasure hunter, and my boss ordered me to retrieve whatever's at that altar._"

"_Well that's filthy. You say it so easily. One would think that you'd have to be stopped for such a disgusting reason."_

Pinch."_Ack! What'd you do that for?_"

"Baaaka!"

He just heaved, and decided to let his butt be slowly scraped off over the ricky ground. Some stalagmites might've stabbed the peon. _Not _manhood, the wimp.

A full 2 hours off him destroying his body and her checking a mirror-that the boy thought had to have come from _somewhere-_later, he said, "_Call me Mark._"

"Hn."

"_Stupid Uchihas.* _" He muttered.

_Bang! Crack! Snap! Bleh! _"_Careful if you wish to make it._"

"_Ack! Ok, ma'am!_" Hn.

"_I'm not even a loli!_"

… "_Hail the ancient ones." _A voice recites monotonously, as if whomever might've gotten to this point dulled him of any sense of fun. A familiar voice in Marumi says, _Bat screech, partner._ _Bats _often crash into her mirrors in her sleep. They tell her of the screeches.

_You take over, _she thought to herself.

The boy smartly says nothing about nothing.

She slouched, her hair whitening into glass, pasty skin sliding into paper-white, outfit changing to a white kimono showing off her petite shoulders. It lengthens to the floor, the sleeves peculiarly wide. In her posture's stead stands an elegant petite.

In an equally elegant voice, as if it was made out of translucent cave crystals, as if her eyes, she spoke to the voice, in Bat Screech most likely, "_My partner" _pointing to herself. _"And this varmint street rat." _pointing to him. "_Are here for the reason you are most likely aware. You smell, __**feel, **__omniscient."_

"_Tch. __**Kudos," **_he mocked, _"to the street rat...and the half-breed. " _She winced, her mistress' soul shivering in most despicable memories. Even werewolves got better treatment.

"_We come not to destroy your home, but to avenge a fellow...__**half-breed." **_she winced again.

Stareeeeeeeeeee…

"_Very well...Sun Gods descend on those poor fools!" _

_Clink!..._the coin sound stopped spinning.

Eveything is caving in. Stupid rumble!

"Baka ba'kaa!" Stupid idyiot! She spins around. _Stairs! _"_My mistress demands you stay here!_"

Then a rock fell on top of him. Not bothering to look back, she burst up the stairs by piling spiritual energy to her feet.

The stairs surprisingly led to a series of windows. She could feel her mistress tug at her, screaming at her to pull back. And she conceded.

With Marumi back in control, they jumped out a window and twirled up.

That was where the tug pulled at them.

It was up. And late morning.

The energy tugging at them felt so _human, _tugging at her _human _side-smaller than 25% as it is.

With a final hop, they floated down on the tippy-top.

But something, at that moment, was poking at her fleshy feet; she decided to ditch the shoes as soon as she hopped out the window. The sandals are probably smacked-shattered against the earth by now; the lava-ish spiritual energy, flowing out from her mirror world, she coated the sandals in to make it glassy retreated back into herself anyway.

The glass, she noticed, about 35 minutes, as her spirit told her, into running from those monsters, turned into it on their own.

Maybe the thing rejected her because she messed with the shoes.

Anyway, the stabby thing-_Ack! _Rose up like a rocket, bringing with it Raiya, who was desperately hugging it for her life. "Rairumi!" she pounced onto the rocket-thing, that she could see with a golden spear, shining blindingly against the daylight.

"I'm sowry!" Raiya sniffed, teary-eyed. "The bawwier thingy jus' ejeted me up herwa onto this speary thin'. I di'n't wanna dieeeeee!"

"It's not your faaaauuuuullllltttttt!" The spear-rocket was now doing twists and turns to shake it off.

"I'm sooooorrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy!I" Raiya furrowed her brows at this. Then, "Ieeeeeee goooottttaaaaaaaaaa dooooooo tttttthhhhhiiiiiisssssss!"

"Whhaaaat?!" Raiya shimmied up the rocket-spear, Marumi not even _trying _to top her friend-out of fear.

"Whha!"

_Of course she's gonna fall off!_

"Don' le'go!"

Raiya then- "NOOOOOOOO!" the spear thing pierced her.

Then the girls, Marumi flying away, and spear fell to the ground. The high-speed screaming for falling did not register the fact that she could just burst herself away, onto a better momentum aside from temporary loss-of-balance.

After the girl-spear duo was done destroying hundreds of tree, as Marumi could feel, Marumi rerouted her flight at the last minute to land on a bush of a tree-top. "Ow!"

_Sigh! _Marumi retreated back into her mirror world, her companion reassuring her that an unconscious Rairumi is an okay Rairumi.

Finally I Can Hate Shinigami!

"How did we end up at Mount Fiji, again?" Raiya asked of her. This is currently two mornings after Raiya took the sun spear into herself.

It is quite understandable to ask such a thing, considering they stumbled upon a portal in India, where they passed by Gramps dressed up as a kitsune.

"Because I feel that this is the next place we have to go, Raiya. And there was that portal in the way to India."

"Why India?..

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! IT'S RAIRUMI!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Marumi seethes bitterly. See-a thousand years ago, convergent boundaries pushed so hard so fast against each other, because a major battle was underground(Gramps was a part of it, but that's not the point). The magma, after Gramps dealt the final blow to the enemy, burst through the mountain that formed from the battle/boundaries so hard that it turned into a volcano. So now Fiji is a volcanic island, similar to Hawaii, so now it looks like a regular lava-world-of-doom volcano.

The pair are currently dodging the occasional lava river and magma rock that imbeds itself back into the volcano. Raiya wanted to be dragged along, so she's taking most of the damage.

"Hello?..."Raiya groaned into the lava cavern. _Great, _Marumi thought, _**another **__alternate dimension portal thingymabobber. _

Stone walkways to both sides of them. Twists and turns and rollercoaster spirals all across the sweating heat in which you fall, you get burned alive in hot lava. And Marumi is quite the screamer.

"Well," she gulped, "looks like we have to hurry up and shut up." Her barefoot-because her shoes absolutely _must not _undergo their melting point-feet started clambering over the rocks, wary of the gushes of lava every 3 seconds.

"..._Se parece que tendré dormir hoy. " _Raiya mumbled, before she started to snore. Not enough to blow this whole operation thankfully. _Looks like I have to sleep today, _the snorer meant.

"Not again!" Marumi whisper-shouted. "I could _swear _there is some-"she cursed like a sailor.

She groaned.

Left, right, a mile of cavern, right, up, right, left, left, up, down, left, left, right. _Bam! _"Ow!" she looked up and saw… "a statue? Is that a tiki totem?" Indeed. From the top-monkey, lizard, parrot, owl, cat, cow, parrot, snake, wyvern. "_Another _riddle?"

_Snap! "What was that?" s_he hissed in Scorpion-Snake.

Don't ask.

She could've had whiplash, her ranger hat flying off onto the monkey top. She marched on over. She jumped up and snatched the hat off the monkey. But then she chipped it.

The monkey started to turn brown. Its eyes glowed blue, two eyes turning red, a forked orange tongue slithering out as it moved. Then it jumped. Then the next one. Then the next one. Then the next one. Then the next one. Then the last three slid into each other, creating a red dragon with the beak of a parrot and the fat and tail of a cow. It screeched. Then she started to run. She dumped her friend onto the ground, a feeling of protection overcoming her. She turned around and sped off. Turning random corners so fast not even jet lag could stop her.

Eventually she smashed into a dead end, the wall blasting open behind her, her bum falling to the ground. One path, lava on both sides. In the middle was altar, a flaming mask on top.

_Bang! _The creatures caught up! But she was going so fast!

She ran at the altar, leapt over the altar, and snatched the mask. As soon as she put on the mask, the creatures stopped. They stared at her. She stared back. "_Free, evil ones." _She chanted in Kiswahili. Learning Swahili from an Indian mirror-maker for a whole month some 30-years back helped her remember. The creatures started to combine.

The wall behind her imploded. She took the chance.

Not yet. She still had to run a hill. "_Three friends, dragon's breath, come to me my young ones." _Raiya appeared in her arms._ "Forest dweller, dragon breath, red pies,"_ lava burst out from the sides. She opened a side mirror, put one arm through it, and out came a ukulele. She strummed in in a geisha pattern of calm battle. _"Fire bursts, gods despair. The fate, of a dragon's breath ,runs free, my-young-one. Let us run, with time, and free our people!" Bam! _She could feel her spine crack, but there's no time to focus on that now.

A human roar and a stomping came into range behind her.

_Sniff, sniff! What's that smell?! _She growled, her instincts to kill started to get the best of her. She shook it off, _no time, weasel! "Dragon's breath, fire wheel, glory's gold, spedfast speed. Glisten lightly to the sounds of waves." _she chanted to the mask, a long, drawn-out strum ending the rhythm. The mask glowed emerald green.

The person cried._ "I swear that I hate you, you" nope. _Marumi is the only sailor here._ "Tramp!"_

"_Hate the cries, hate the fears, hate the Shinigami fears." _She burst ahead. Light ahead. Lava collapsed through the ceiling of the cavern. Lava is falling through, trying to eat at her future corpse._ Not this time! She thought. I won't lose here! I've gotta avenge my friend. _

The thing screamed. The person screamed, a male, she recognized, the smell of a cooked forest dragon invading her nostrils.

"_I will get my money back-AHHHHH!" Crunch! Oops. Last of that. _Finally the screeching of the chimera dragon stopped. A rumbling under her feet, however…

_It's everywhere, this rumble! _She could feel herself shaking violently, threatening to fall into the stalking instant death.

_2\. Hours. Later(Spongebob transition):_

_Light! _She jumped. The cavern wall cracked, and_ bam! Outside! But wait, it's morning again! _

She could hear a groan. "Raiya! Wake up! We've gotta run! 'Two Thousand Spirit Wings' will do no good!" The groaner groaned.

"What time is it? It feels like forever.."

"FORGET THAT! SAILOR LAVA IS CHASING USSSSSSSSSSS!"

"What?!" Now we got her! "Hold on! Spyra talked to me!"

..._what?_

_Rairumi_ started running with her best friend. She could feel the fear and tension rolling off her friend in droves. It's unnatural for the Tensa to be this shaken up! Just look at her Gramps!

Rairumi put her furled fist under her shirt, over her heart. She placed it into a tugging position, and _pulled! _

_Spyra, help us now! We need help! _Spyra Gods, the name of the spear, listened. The divine weapon that used to be a rocket is now a 6-foot, glistening, golden spear, deadly accuracy no matter the archman. And so Rairumi started to chant in Samoan, "_Sun of the Spears, deadly gods. Pray to you, O Gory Gods. Flight perks and sky cloud heavens. Take us to the skies above!" _The spear arched up, scooping up bestie Marumi onto the tip point. Rairumi followed suite, clinging spider-like gently to the hilt. _Spyra listened! Oh thank you, Spyra! "_He is my favorite spear!" She shouted to the sky. Her friend looked at her weirdly. "Why can't you understand, Marumi! You know it, too!"

Her friend shook her pasty head, smiling softly, amusedly.

Nathaniel was just looking at the palm tree at the giant peaches that grew there. Sure, Satan-sama ordered it; but does he absolutely _have to _stare at them? There should've been some caution.

He is in a town that constantly changed building illusions so that outsiders will not put together that this is the same village. Tricket(trick ticket, it could mean) for the unintelligant, unobservant. He would've been fooled like a sucker, too, if not for Satan-sama informing him.

Some monkeys came, sniffed the peaches, and leapt away. His eyebrows twitched each time. _Just stay still already!_

A few seconds after a deep breath, and taking off his shoes, he heard footsteps at the beginning of the village. By a whiff and a small, unnoticeable Pesquisa(search), it seems Marumi and Raiya-chan are on a mission of some sort, because it _surely isn't a culture run. _

No, Marumi is not the type. Yet.

Some 20 minutes later of the girls staring all around at the Pompeii architecture today, they bumped into him. Not missing a beat, still staring through the binoculars, he dryly said, "What are _you _doing here?"

_Omph! _From Raiya-chan. Marumi-chan asked, "Gramps, what are you doing here?"

"It seems Chichi passed by here a while ago." True, she sensed her presence before coming here, but, no point in saying _why. _

"Who is she?"

"Eh." he shrugged. "A cousin of yours, I think."

She blinked, inhaled to ask something, and he responded, "Oh, I'm looking for a pair of bazongas." He snorted mentally. By now, he must look like a raccoon.

The girls tried to bore holes into his head. He added, "I don't know whether Satan-sama is interested in the fruit market, but" he shrugged, "eh. I need to do it. He apparently wants this specific source. So why are you here?"

Marumi blinks, says "I HATE SHINIGAMI!" Nathaniel cracks a smirk-grin. "Okay," she shrugs, then drags her friend off. _Oohooh ah-ack! Whack! _Stupid monkey smacked the peaches! He finishes just out of hearing range, "Stupid monkey-champanzees! I hate you!"

The Final Battle Of A Thousand Enemies

A male with brown hair, monkey face shape, brown eyes, and, for some reason, bulging muscles in a ripped blue shirt.

And he was staring at the duo as if they were hard-to-kill prey.

And gripping an Amazoness Spear.

And now they are in the afterlife.

Face to face.

Raiya took most of the damage.

"Why!" Marumi screamed, tear-faced.

"Because _I _am Honoka Ryu Karen. Because _you, _" he pointed a finger at her, "Tensa-Antonello! Are too strong!"

"Who cares, Karen! I don't give two shards about you being you. But why are we fighting?! I thought we _had _something!"

"Hn. Fight me! Full power."

Raiya charged, golden spear in hand. "No! Raiya!"_ Boom! Clink!_ Wooden sheath that is half the sword, against ancient weapon.

"Marumi, let go! We've gotta kill him!" They met up in the sky, a good 30 meters up.

"No, we don't! I'm sure that there is a perfectly good explanation for this!" she shouted at her friend. _Swoosh! _Yes, Marumi has the upper hand!

"He's trying to kill you! You! One of his nakama!"

"I see that, bloody bakane! I can deal with him myself!"

_Slash! _Ack! Marumi fell down. _Sniff. It's the Shinigami from the volcano!_

"_Kuso!" Raiya-chan!_

Marumi heaved herself up. The wound will close soon.

_OOMPH! _Marumi stared ahead, up, aghast. Raiya was covered in blood, a sword swipe planted at the neck. An army of Shinigami stood before her.

Who the heck would not notice a thousand Shinigami missing! The armed forces must be nearly depleted.

At least, that's what she's sensing. Marumi threw away the sheath on her sword, 1.5 feet of dull-looking blade bared before them. Some dung-eating grins, everyone raised their blade. Marumi raised hers.

Stare…

_Click! Swish! One down. Fight!_

Using her sonic speed, achieving by powering half of her spirit energy into her feet, she swiped through the forces. Somewhere in between, Raiya, bloodied up to the devil's doorstep, managed to get in some kills. Marumi, in turn, annihilated all before her.

A few swords into the mirror world isn't bad, right?

She boomed into the air, 50 feet up, Raiya dangling by her feet (_not good for her body). _She gathered up some spirit energy, released 25% back into herself, and held out 7 extra "trophies" plus a past one from a fallen admiral, and started to chant in her father's language.

"_Three-thousand mirrors of the demons plus, beholden enemies in my swords, shards behold," _a few pieces of skin fell off her and floated, nearly invisible, in the air. Not that anybody could do something about it. "_Bloody chants survived all time, shards hark to the war of cry. The harper's fees feed the blade. Olden gods bow before the fallen flesh." _The swords, even Marumi's floated around her in a wheel shape. The skin fell at a faster pace. "_And the tribe at hand sacrifices the vessel in life for lives." _her whole body has been stripped of skin. "_ I cry, five-thousand pieces, four-thousand souls, three thousand broken mirrors, cry tears, sky hold, Aquarius curses us, but alas our mirror shatters." _Just an eye, the blade black as her soul._ "All enthrall the circus freaks, Fleshed-Out War of the Cursed Shards!" _

Nothing left, but now the district, and beyond perhaps, would have nothing left to fight with.

Exactly as prophesied.

_Karen Von Strangler_ stood there, encapsulated in a black-pink shield. Powered by evil, the flesh noticed. They, the flesh, will send this person to their devil's "mercy." The grin-eater toke it down.

And cackled. And cackled. "I never expected the old man...BUT YOU FELL INTO MY TRAPS! HAHAHAHAHA!" And rasped like a cold trolled until _their Gramps _bashed it in with a baseball bat until it was just one drop of mesh. The flesh would not tolerate this. They attacked, all twelve thousand "curse" shards.

_Bam! _Oh no! The flesh is losing. The flesh must avenge their vessel!

This particular flesh noticed that its fellow flesh gathered, expanded, into a sphere, this flesh topping the only possible escape route.

But the flesh could not do it. He escaped. Their vessel's friend, Raiya-chan, is on the verge of death. There was only one thing that could imply, ancient metal vessel nowhere the other persons could see…

"I hate you!" The flesh saw the evil vessel scream. Two thousand of the remaining flesh choked at him, forcing the thought _Explain! _"I SENT THE STUPID SHIBNIGAMI TO KILL YOU! TOO BAD THE WRETCHED _BOY-AAAAAH!" _the person spat out bitterly. The flesh choked him. Tetsu-san was a great friend to their vessel! The missing weapons converged onto the tens of flesh to give wield to fear. The person's eyes look like dinner plates. "I-it's n-not m-my fault!" ten-thousand of the flesh gave sight to the ancient weapon. "Paid the boy, too!"

He closed his eyes. They charged. But a shield batted them all away. "Ten Thousand Window Shields!" If the flesh could salinate, they'd sweat drop. It looked like regular shields. But they could feel its strength. The weapon charged. The person broke the regular weapons, the ancient One remained. "I sent you," the person sobered up, smug once more. "The demoness TO THAT TEMPLE! YOU DIDN'T DIE!" _Click! _

"I TRIED TO SEND YOU TO HELL! YOU CHOSE A _STUPID _VOLCANO!" _Click! _Anger.

"I THOUGHT THAT THE SHINIGAMI COULD WEAR YOU! USELESS RAIYA!" _Click! _The flesh cut off 80% of his esophagus. Barely more than a rasp.

"A-ack! Y-y-ack! Gramps can g-gah!ta' ellllllllllllllllllllllllllll! You p-p u' bu'ap!" _Click! _No more!

The flesh all fell away, hello, vessel…

"Revolt, Spirit of the Mirror!" a mirror took the place of the short-sword-of-a-practice-stick. It looked elegant.

He just scoffed at her, chuckling.

"I'LL AVENGE TESTU-SAN, RAIYA-CHAN!" Marumi screamed, wobbling, lost so much blood she should've died. Even for her. The mirror held in front of her like a goddess. She coughed. "Mirror Reflection! A thousand skills, visible and invisible." She waved around the mirror. The spear spinning in place. "Annihilate all those before you!" She poured spirit energy into the mirror. It glowed brightly. "Unleash the wrath of the Guardian! Heaven's Wheel: Four Thousand Wings!" She threw said mirror at the shield. It shook. And shook. And shook.

And so did the coward. He screamed. She threw the golden spear, a representation of Raiya-no-Rairumi's will suite. The shields shattered. The pieces flying away like four thousand bird's wings. The spear impaled him.

The life in his eyes was no more.

He's dead. Before she could collapse, the spear disappeared and she could feel a weight in her soul again. _Well, Karen-chan..._she thought bitterly. "It seems you are my Danielle._"_

Then, grassy blackness.

Note: this will be excluded from the story, for it would not be much of a mystery if we revealed so: "According to Gramps, there are many Mayan temples discovered and ascended. Aztecans less so. A temple is rather obvious. Perhaps some artifact that captures the light, a trap for the fearful. A trap for the weak, the complete humans. So, this is another look."

14

Itzcuintli(Dog) is an Aztec God of Death-or something. Look it up.

*Reference is the _Naruto _franchise's Uchiha Clan, a rather seemingly-cold yet stubborn bunch.


End file.
